


If I Found You

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [31]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: John seeks Katia out for the first time. (Part of a series within a series, where I go back over little details in the movies and explore them to their full shippiest potential, for the most part.)





	If I Found You

John mentally ran over the details of his mission while on the bus. Find Katia Van Dees, and bring her in. He was shown a picture, so he could pick her out of a crowd, and then it was a matter of actually spotting her and getting close to her. After two false alarms, one of which got him slapped to hell and back by what was apparently a transsexual prostitute, he was going to play it extra careful today.

The crowd at the next stop, in front of the archives, filed on, and he watched a young woman settle into a chair several rows in front of him. Passengers shifted around, and she leaned off the pole to avoid physical contact. He watched her look around at everyone, praying to get a good look at her face. He did. That composite didn’t do her justice, in his opinion.

She stared at him a moment, perhaps sensing he was watching her, and then she looked away again. He found himself wanting to know what she was thinking and feeling. He started to suspect perhaps there was a way to bring her in without having to end up killing her. Perhaps.

Katia got off a few stops down, and he got off right after her, pulling the ear buds out of his ears and staring at her as she walked down the street, apparently not noticing him. After several moments, he started to tail her.

He followed her first to a black market passport shop, and then to a youth hostel that, frankly, looked like it should be condemned. But he wouldn’t judge. It wasn’t his business to tell her where to live. He rented a room two floors down from hers to camp out in for the night, and he settled in to wait.

The presence of the Agent in the building awoke him. Agents had this peculiar quality he always noticed, where even if they didn’t make a sound the whole atmosphere of a room shifted with their very presence. He doubted he could get to her in time, and if what he’d heard about her was true, she was probably gone by then. He needed another plan. The nearest subway station was the Alexanderplatz, so he threw together a rough bag of the essentials and pulled on a jacket.

When he spotted her again, she was expertly, or intuitively, weaving through the crowd and quietly lifting something from a woman’s purse, inspecting it when she was clear. He stepped in front of her. “You do know that stealing’s a crime, don’t you, Katia?” he asked. She paused, confused. “That’s your name, isn’t it? Katia Van Dees? I know my German’s not—”

“Are you some kind of cop?” she asked.

“No.”

“Then how do you know my name?”

“I’m John. John Smith. I’d like to buy you a cup of coffee.”

“I’m not interested,” she said, almost before he could finish, and stepped around him to move on.

“How about in livin’? You interested in that?” She stopped and turned around, and he approached her, lowering his bag off his shoulder.

“Walk away or I’ll scream,” she threatened.

“He won’t care.” He watched her turn her head slightly and stare out over the platz, as if listening for something. “He’s here to kill you, Katia, and I’m here to stop him.” She looked at him again. “I know you don’t have any reason to trust me, but look at him, look at how he moves, look at the shadows under his coat, look at his eyes, and tell me that I’m lying.”

She looked at him again. “What do I have to do?”


End file.
